


Home is Where The Heart Is

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Greek god au, M/M, atsumu as persephone, sakuatsuweek, sakusa as hades, the guys are gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Sakusa had been lonely for the past few millennia as the god of the underworld. When a trip to the human world gives him a chance meeting with a god of the grain, he finds himself falling in love for something he could never have.Greek God au. Based off Persephone and Hades relationship.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We're finally at the end of SakuAtsuWeek. I'm going to miss getting up and reading all these amazing stories that have been created for the past week and contributed to the fandom. I wasn't going to write anything for today's prompt but having had a thought and an idea about it, here it is.
> 
> Day 7 Tier 1 Prompt: Safe/home.
> 
> Enjoy.

Sakusa sighed as he lounged in his throne, staring at the large expenses of fields of the dead that spread out as far as the eye could see. If he looked to the left, the he would see the tiny island inhabited by mortals or heroes who have achieved heroics in life and are able to live a life of happiness. Under his palace flowed the river of the Dead, channelling all of the dead into the Underworld.

Damn, he hated this place.

After ruling the underworld for who knew how many millennia now (he lost count by the first millennium and figured he didn’t need to continue counting since he would be here forever anyways), he had begun to wonder how he was even alive this whole time. When the gods had decided to throw him and a handful of others into the Underworld to govern it, under the pretence that he ‘looked suitable for the job because of his hair colour and bad scowl’, he had no other choice but to listen and obey the gods and live down there. While he wasn’t obligated to stay in the underworld all the time, going up often made him feel suffocated at how fresh the air was and how miserable his life was down below, making him retreat into the Underworld once more.

One day, he decided to take a ride up above, riding his chariot when he happened across a voice bubbling from the earth. When he turned to see who it was, he felt his heart throb at the sight of blonde hair and a cheeky smile plastered on the god's face, his laughter sending chills down his spine as he thought of how long he had last heard laughter so pure. The young god glowed with happiness, tugging him closer without him realising it until it was too late and the next thing he knew, the god was in his arms struggling and kicking to get away and Sakusa was on his way back to the underworld.

When he finally realised his actions, Sakusa cursed himself for being an idiot in dragging an unknown god down into the underworld with him. Knowing how the other gods may retaliate to his actions, Sakusa quickly locked the god up in his spare chambers, listening to him yell profanities on how his mother was going to find out about him being trapped down there and how hell will be unleashed on him. Sakusa merely tuned him out as he paced the room, thinking of what he could do until his assistant and friend, Komori came in to find him pacing the floor to oblivion.

“Why don’t you just keep the guy? You’ve already brought him down here, what harm is there in keeping him?”

“You saw how he was! He may be handsome, but his mouth is so rotten, I don’t even know what possessed me to take him with me back here. The gods are going to kill me for sure.”

“Sakusa, relax. You’re one of the Big Three so you’ll be fine. No one can step into your domain anyways.”

“So, what do you suppose I should do with him?” Sakusa growled as Komori winked, “How about you try talking with him first?”

Sakusa spent the next few days trying to bring the god some food and talking with him, although he was failing pretty miserably at it. After having only Komori to talk to for centuries, his social skills were pretty lacking and it didn’t help the god seemed to have an eternal on switch to be on raging bitch mode whenever he tried to talk to him.

“Let me go back! I’m sure my mother is searching for me right now!” the god snapped as Sakusa avoided getting chucked in the face with a pillow. He was standing at the threshold of the door, the god sitting on his bed as he snarled like a feral cat.

“I will in due time.”

“Seriously? Who would like to spend time with the most depressing god in the whole universe?” the god spat as Sakusa sighed, “Well, at least eat something. You’re going to starve at this rate.”

The god didn’t say anything as he crashed back into his bed, ignoring Sakusa as he closed the door behind him. Sakusa didn’t lock it since he wanted to allow the god to have the freedom to roam around the palace and maybe even see reason to stay with him. Surely, he might have a bit of pity on someone like him being all alone down there.

Sakusa soon found himself in the garden of the palace, the vegetation black and silver. It was next to impossible to grow anything of colour down there with how the Underworld was like; the only things that grew there were sown from sadness and sorrow. Sakusa had long given up trying to plant anything beautiful, instead choosing to bury himself in mountains of work to stave off the boredom.

  
“I never know you can grow anything down here,” a voice said as Sakusa turned. The other god was standing at the side, his hands gripping the front of his toga as he walked forward. Now that Sakusa thought about it, he didn’t even have any idea on who this god was and what he was capable of. If he was a son of Zeus or someone else, he’s going to pay shit for this.

The god gently placed his hand on the ground, closing his eyes as a soft light surrounded him. Green began to sprout from the ground, small flowers of various colours blooming from the earth as Sakusa’s eyes widened. Soon, the garden was a mirage of colours, the young god smiling as he picked up a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Sakusa, an apologetic look on his face as he murmured, “Sorry for shouting at you earlier.”

“I…”

“I know it sucks being down here and all but maybe you should at least try to invite someone down here instead of kidnapping them next time,” the god murmured as Sakusa grunted, “Alright. Fair point.”

The god smiled as he pressed a finger on Sakusa’s chest, pushing him back a little bit as he grinned, “You know, for the god of the Underworld, you ain’t that bad looking, ya know.”

“Skincare.”

“Oho,” the god grinned as he licked his lips.

“Ya know, maybe I wouldn’t mind staying down here for a little bit.”

Soon, the two of them got better acquainted with each other. Sakusa came to learn the god’s name as Atsumu, the other half of the pair of twin gods of the earth who tended to the grains and fields. Atsumu had become a constant light in his dark world, helping him out to sort out the registers of the dead and even accompanying Komori to the Fields sometimes to try and bring some lost souls to where they belonged.

A few months passed before his brother came for him, their mother having realised where he had been the entire time after scouring the earth for her son. Osamu didn’t look too pleased to be down there, pinching his nose as he walked into the palace to see Atsumu lounging in Sakusa’s lap reading a book. Atsumu didn’t seem too surprised that he had been found, telling Sakusa that he would be back in a while once he sorted things out with the heavens above.

“Hey, Omi. Don’t worry. I will be back, I promise,” he smiled as he pressed a kiss onto the other god’s forehead. The two of them had long since went from being friends to lovers, each other providing the company the other had always desired. Sakusa never thought he would be head over heels for Atsumu, who gave him all sorts of nicknames and made him be less of a neat freak around the palace.

After a heavy discussion with Demeter, who turned out to be Atsumu’s mother, Atsumu was allowed to spend six months in a year with Sakusa. The god had sneakily eaten some Underworld food when Sakusa hadn’t been looking, knowing fully that he would be stuck down there if he ever so much touched anything. Atsumu didn’t seem to mind at how his mother had almost exploded from his stupidity, instead of telling her that now, he had somewhere else to go to and call home.

So now Sakusa waited for Atsumu’s return, the past six months going much slower than expected. He missed Atsumu’s annoying laugh, the weird things he said and his touch on his skin. He wanted to fall into bed with the other god by his side, his warmth allowing him to dream sweet dreams every night.

The night before Atsumu’s return, Sakusa instructed his servants to make a banquet that would satisfy the other (Atsumu loved his food) and whilst doing so, he found himself in his room, clad in a robe as he waited for his return. He was already getting angsty thinking of what the first thing would be he would say to him, on how he was going to treat him well for the next few months. After waiting for a few hours, Sakusa found himself tumbling into the bed, sleep overtaking him when he felt something press to his temple.

“Hello, Omi omi,” a voice purred as Sakusa turned to see Atsumu sitting on the bed. The other god was running his fingers through Sakusa’s black curls, massaging his scalp as Sakusa leaned into his touch. Atsumu wore a white robe, the rope around his waist undone to reveal tone abs underneath and black boxers as Sakusa felt his mouth water.

“Atsumu, you weren’t due to be back until tomorrow.”

“Well, I couldn’t wait to see you, couldn’t I?” he smirked as he leaned down to kiss Sakusa, who curled his fingers into his hair as he dragged him into the bed with him. Atsumu giggled as Sakusa pressed kisses across his collarbone, peppering them from his neck to his chest as he fumbled for his robe.

“Welcome home,” he whispered as he slipped off the garment from his shoulders, Atsumu doing the same to him as he smiled.

“I’m home.”


	2. News

Random fact but I started a Hercules Au for BokuAka (I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself but I just had to write another Disney au!!!) so if you wanna check it out, here it is: [The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803/chapters/58277812)

I did keep Sakusa as Hades but swapped up the roles a little to match up with the movie (you wanna guess who the Miya twins are fufu).

Anyways, have fun reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this and supporting SakuAtsu Week! 
> 
> I'm working on a Hunger Games au trilogy so if you're a fan of that, check it out at my profile! I've also written a couple of other stories for SakuAtsu Week, including another Greek God au of these two.
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
